


What The Fox Says

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformations, Community: comment_fic, Damn! You fine!, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki wants to do a horse, Other, What Does the Fox Say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns himself into a fox and has a not-so-secret rendezvous of the equine variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Fox Says

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_Fic Prompt. Based on the Ylvis song.
> 
> Author’s choice, any fox + any horse, _But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by M-o-o-orse?_

Loki grinned madly as he ducked under a falling tree -stupid Thor- and disappeared amongst the dead-fall. He didn't slow down until the steam engine of his heart was the only sound left in his twitching ears as the three way between himself, Victor, and Thor with his Meddlesome Mortals was left far behind. His clones had bought him more than enough time.

Loki's tail gave a superior swish as he settled to examine the form he had not worn since his last prolonged stop in Midgard, back when he had been hiding from the wrath of Freya -and all her lovers, but it had been such a shiny necklace- under the name of Reynard.

Satisfied his disguise was perfect, and the Authorities off the scent, Loki shook himself and hopped up onto an old fence, meandering along until someone tall, dark, and very handsome trotted up. The stallion pranced playfully, beckoningly in the meadow. Loki's loins ached in the memory of another quite fine piece of horseflesh and while any human listening in would have heard a series of high-pitched yips all animals in the vicinity rolled their eyes as the Legendary Ravisher of Beasts sang seduction to the young horse.


End file.
